This invention relates to a tripping device for a thermal protection relay. More particularly, it relates to a tripping device in which a pivoted U-shaped support bracket for a tripping lever, adjustable via an adjustment dog and connected to a temperature compensation strip, acts on a set of contacts.
In one known protection relay of the above-mentioned type, a U-shaped bracket is provided which extends over the entire length of the relay and has two double extensions on its legs, separated from each other, in which the support points, on the one hand, for a support bracket itself and, on the other hand, for the temperature compensation strip are carried. The support bracket is itself supported at its end, and the temperature compensating strip is pivoted in the central part, being first acted upon by the sensors and, in turn, acting on the contact arrangement. The other free end of the support bracket rests against the adjusting dog of the protection relay. For this purpose a separate spring is used.
The purpose of the present invention is to reduce the assembly cost and the overall size of the known protection relay design.